


Un baiser au goût de miel

by LunaQueen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) IronFrost. Tony et Loki ont appris à s'apprivoiser durant leurs nombreuses nuits d'insomnie, mais Loki n'avait probablement pas imaginé qu'ils en arriveraient jusque là, encore moins pour quelques brioches au miel...
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Un baiser au goût de miel

La pâte roulant sous ses doigts l'apaisait presque autant que la pluie cognant contre les fenêtres de la Tour. Il devait être presque quatre heures du matin, les rues brillaient comme des comètes, créant des ombres mouvantes, étoiles filantes sur le plafond et les murs du salon, mais Loki n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention, tout son esprit concentré sur cette boule de pâte qu'il devait rendre parfaite. Il avait découvert la cuisine Midgardienne en même temps que les insomnies. Ça lui permettait de penser à autre chose, de simplement se concentrer sur des gestes répétitifs, sur une recette, de se détendre et, à la fin, il avait même une petite récompense, sucrée la plupart du temps. Comme ce soir. Sauf que ce soir, il n'était pas seul. Comme de plus en plus souvent, ces derniers temps. Et ce n'était pas forcément pour lui déplaire.

En effet, Tony Stark aussi connaissait bien les insomnies. Il les côtoyait depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, il avait presque réussi à les apprivoiser. Mais il devait bien avouer que, depuis qu'il les passait en compagnie du dieu nordique, elles lui pesaient moins le lendemain matin. Et Loki avait découvert un tout autre homme que celui qu'il jouait en présence d'autrui ; arrogant, sarcastique, égoïste. Il n'était pas un ange pour autant, mais il était bien différent. Plus humain. Mais pas très doué en cuisine.

— Tony, si tu manges tout le pot de miel, je n'en aurais plus pour mettre dans les brioches.

Du coin de l'œil, il l'observa relever la tête dudit pot de miel, qu'il avait entamé quelques minutes plus tôt, alors qu'il pensait que le dieu serait trop appliqué dans sa tâche pour le remarquer. Il eut au moins la bonne idée de prendre un air concerné tandis qu'il finissait de lécher ses doigts, probablement collants de sucre à présent. Loki leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur sa pâte et ses mains couvertes de farine.

— Tu pourrais avoir la décence de prendre une cuillère. Tu t'es lavé les mains au moins ?

— Serais-tu devenu ma mère ?! répliqua Tony d'une voix suraiguë alors qu'il jouait l'indignation.

Loki ne put retenir un sourire de s'épanouir sur ses lèvres, qu'il mordit aussitôt pour le faire disparaître. Il ne répondit rien ; à quoi bon ? L'homme de fer avait décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et rien ni personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre n'émette le moindre son, ne bouge le moindre cil. Ils avaient appris à ne pas s'en contrarier. Ils étaient à l'aise avec la présence de l'autre, y compris dans le silence et l'immobilité. Ils aimaient les heures qu'ils passaient à discuter de tout et de rien aussi bien que celles où ils laissaient leur cœur se remplir du seul écho de leurs respirations. Ce fut finalement Tony qui rompit leur bulle de tranquillité.

— Et si on faisait juste des brioches ? C'est bon aussi, les brioches.

— C'est toi qui as voulu rajouter du miel, je te rappelle. Si tu voulais juste t'enfiler ce pot à toi tout seul, il fallait le dire.

— Il ne me semble pas t'avoir entendu objecter contre mon idée.

— Je m'en fiche bien, l'important pour moi c'est de cuisiner. La recette, après, ce n'est qu'un détail. Je ne sais même pas quel goût ça a.

— Le miel ? Tu n'en as jamais mangé ?

Loki secoua la tête avant d'entendre Tony claquer sa langue contre son palais. Il s'éloigna du plan de travail contre lequel il était appuyé et se rapprocha de son partenaire culinaire. Ce dernier le surveillait en coin - question d'habitude. Aussi, il fut surpris de constater qu'il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut trop près de lui pour faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas de plus. Le dieu tourna la tête vers l'humain pour mieux l'observer plonger deux de ses doigts dans le miel et les ressortir couverts d'une espèce de gelée brillante et dorée. Avec un sourire qui ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde, il les approcha de sa bouche et y déposa une généreuse couche sucrée. Trop choqué pour penser à se reculer ou s'indigner de ce comportement qu'il jugeait pourtant déplacé, Loki ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres, sous le regard attentif et plein de malice du super-héros.

— Alors ?

— C'est... bon, admit-il d'une voix hésitante.

Cette réponse n'était probablement pas celle qu'il attendait, car il fronça les sourcils et secoua légèrement la tête. Ses yeux restaient pourtant très doux, presque aussi sucrés que le miel qu'il sentait couler sur son menton. Ce détail n'échappa d'ailleurs pas à l'attention du mortel, puisqu'il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour le recueillir du plat de la langue. De nouveau, Loki en resta pétrifié de surprise. Quelque chose en lui s'insurgeait de cette attitude, mais il ne pouvait ignorer la tiédeur qui avait envahi son ventre depuis que la peau de Tony avait été en contact avec la sienne. Tiédeur qui devint soudainement brûlure lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent pour la première fois. C'était comme une rivière de sucre qui coulait entre ses dents tandis que le baiser s'approfondissait. Néanmoins, un peu trop vite au goût du dieu, l'homme de fer se recula pour chercher son regard et lui offrir un rictus en coin.

— Je dirais même que c'est délicieux. 

Même s'il lui faudrait du temps pour l'avouer à haute voix, Loki ne put qu'être d'accord alors qu'il lui volait un nouveau baiser collant de miel. Les brioches pouvaient attendre leur prochaine insomnie.


End file.
